


Stability and Light

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: Solem et Terram [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus and Giovanni get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability and Light

**Author's Note:**

> A slight trigger warning: Cyrus' parents show up and... they're not very nice? Cyrus' dad drops a homophobic slur.

“How are you feeling?” Cynthia asked with a smile.

 

“Nervous,” Cyrus ground out from between his teeth. Although he felt that “nervous” was an understatement. “Terrified” was the word that described his feelings better.

 

Looker chuckled. “I remember Cynthia’s and my wedding. I was petrified, but as soon as I saw her walking down the aisle, I… suddenly, I was calm. The calmest I’ve ever been. It was like all the nerves I had were suddenly gone.”

 

Cynthia smiled and pressed a hand on her chest. “Oh, Looker…”

 

Looker shot a smile at his wife before turning back to Cyrus. “That is to say, you’ll be fine. Just wait until you see him.”

 

Dawn appeared into Cyrus’ waiting room.

 

“How is he?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Fine, but impatient,” Dawn said, “He’s looking very handsome too.” She grinned and winked.

 

“He’s always handsome,” Cyrus muttered and sipped his ginger ale.

 

“Of course,” Cynthia giggled.

 

Looker checked his watch. “It’s time,” he said.

 

“Ready to go?” Cynthia asked.

 

Cyrus nodded and stood up, only to sit back down when a wave of nausea washed over him.

 

“Are you okay?” Cynthia asked, rushing to his side with Dawn.

 

“I think I’m going to vomit,” Cyrus grunted.

 

Dawn and Cynthia paled and Looker quietly snuck away from the room.

 

***

 

“Good job on not vomiting,” Dawn said, as she, Cyrus and Weavile were waiting for the sign to start walking down the aisle, “I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“You know what we should do?” Dawn asked, smiling mischievously.

 

“What?”

 

Dawn pulled her pokenav from her dress. “One last selfie of you as a free man!”

 

“Dawn…”

 

“None of that now! Smile!” Dawn lifted the device and smiled wide. “That is not a smile, Cyrus!”

 

Cyrus decided to go with it. Struggling would just prolong the pain. He smiled, trying to appear calm. Weavile jumped up to be included in the picture. Dawn snapped the picture and inspected the result.

 

“You look a bit panicked, but it’ll do. I love that Weavile made it in,” she said, tapping her pokenav, “About to walk my son down the aisle, lol txt it, hearts.”

 

“Lawl?”

 

“I’ll explain later,” Dawn said, falling silent for a moment. “...Cyrus, one more thing.”

 

“Yeah?”

  
“Thank you for choosing me to walk you down the aisle. I really mean it.” Dawn smiled widely.

 

Cyrus smiled. “There couldn’t have been anyone better than you.”

 

“Not even Cynthia?”

 

“Cynthia is my best man. Woman.”

 

Dawn beamed, tearing up a bit. “Oh man, I don’t wanna cry yet.”

 

The music started, signaling that Dawn and Cyrus could start walking. Cyrus’ blood froze in his veins, but he nodded at the look Dawn gave him. Dawn took his arm and they stepped out.

 

“Your hand is shaking,” Dawn murmured.

 

“I know,” Cyrus replied voice tight, “I’m terrified.”

 

Dawn patted his hand. “No backing up now.”

 

“That was never an option.”

 

Dawn smiled and squeezed his hand. “You’re going to be fine.”

 

Cyrus nodded stiffly, but not feeling any calmer. What if he stumbled on his feet and fell while walking? What if he forgot his vow? What if he dropped the ring? What if…

 

Cyrus saw Giovanni at the end of the aisle and immediately felt calmer. Cyrus supposed it was because of the calm smile Giovanni was giving him.

 

Good Arceus, he was so handsome, in his black and red suit and shining hair combed back. Cyrus forgot why he had been nervous in the first place.

 

Dawn and Cyrus arrived at the end of the aisle and Dawn let go of Cyrus’ arm, giving a small bow to Giovanni. Giovanni smiled and bowed to Dawn too, before taking Cyrus’ arm.

 

Cyrus took his hand and laced their fingers.

 

“You look great,” Giovanni murmured.

 

“So do you,” Cyrus smiled.

 

They stepped in front of the priest, facing each other and holding each other’s hands. Giovanni smiled and brought Cyrus’ hand to his lips to kiss his fingers.

 

“My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” the priest started speaking, forcing Cyrus to tear his eyes from Giovanni. But that gave him the chance to glance at the guests.

 

Amalia had wanted to separate the sides to Cyrus’ side and Giovanni’s side. They had ended up agreeing on ditching separating the guests, as Cyrus’ side would have ended up being very empty.

 

Cyrus scanned the guests from the corner of his eye. He saw Dawn, Cynthia (with Looker), Ariana and Amalia at the front row. Behind them were Proton and Petrel, with Lysandre and Professor Sycamore and Caroline.

 

The middle was almost completely dominated by Giovanni’s family, with Kanto’s gym leaders (and Jasmine) scattered with them. There were also people who didn’t look like Giovanni’s relatives. Giovanni’s friends and acquaintances, maybe? Some of them seemed to be the same age as Dawn. Cyrus assumed one of them would be Giovanni’s son. Volkner, Flint, Lucas and Barry were there too, to Cyrus’ surprise. Dawn must have dragged them there. Rowan was there too, next to Professor Oak. He also spotted Fatima’s headscarf in the crowd. With her, there was someone who Cyrus assumed to be her brother.

 

All the way to the back, Cyrus could see his former commanders, Macy, Julia and Sandford. Cyrus felt warm at seeing them. Maybe they had forgiven him…?

 

Giovanni squeezed his hand and Cyrus returned to the moment.

 

“Do you, Giovanni Sakaki, accept Cyrus Redcastle, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.” Giovanni didn’t even hesitate.

 

Cyrus bit his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling.

 

“Do you, Cyrus Redcastle, accept Giovanni Sakaki as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.” The smile broke out despite Cyrus trying to keep it down.

 

“You may exchange rings and vows.”

 

Giovanni retrieved a ring box from Persian. He opened it and cleared his throat. “Cyrus, my love…” Giovanni said, taking the ring out of the box, “Before I met you… I… I never realized there was something missing in my life. My life was dark and dull and you brought the much needed light in it. You lit my life like the sun after weeks of rain. You are precious to me, more precious than anything else in my life.” He slipped the ring to Cyrus’ finger as he spoke. “I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

 

Cyrus felt his eyes sting slightly as Weavile gave another ring box to him. “Ah… I wasn’t in a very good place when we met… I felt that there was unstableness in my life that I couldn’t shake. I… I felt like the earth could crumble beneath my feet at any moment. Then… then I met you…” Cyrus’ voice started cracking, but he continued. “And… and slowly, I…” Cyrus’ voice broke and tears started falling down his cheeks. “I…” Cyrus couldn’t make the words come out. He cleared his throat. “‘m sorry…”

 

“Take your time,” Giovanni murmured with a smile, rubbing Cyrus’ knuckles. His eyes were shining with tears too.

 

Cyrus sniffed and cleared his throat again. His voice was still shaking, but he soldiered on. “Mh, slowly, I started feeling more stable as I spent more time with you. That is why I…” His voice broke again. “That is why I fell in love with you. That is why I love you.” He wiped the tears from his face and slid the ring onto Giovanni’s finger, mirroring Giovanni from a few seconds ago. “And that is why I will continue to love you, until I die.”

 

Giovanni smiled at him, a tear rolling down his cheek too.

 

The priest cleared her throat. “By the power invested in me, I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

 

Cyrus cupped Giovanni’s face with both hands and dove in to kiss him. The guests stood up to applaud. Cyrus felt Giovanni start breaking the kiss, but Cyrus pulled him back. Cyrus felt Giovanni smile against his lips as he prolonged the kiss for a little more.

 

Eventually the kiss had to end and Cyrus suddenly was very aware of the people applauding them. All of them _must_ have seen Cyrus lose his cool while reciting his vows. He flushed and hid his face into Giovanni’s shoulder.

 

Giovanni rubbed the back of Cyrus’ neck and kissed his ear. “I love you,” Cyrus heard him say.

 

Shyly, Cyrus pulled back from hiding and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

“Oh, my darlings, come here and let me embrace you!” Amalia chirped and pulled Cyrus and Giovanni into a hug. “Oh Cyrus, you were so brave, soldiering on even through your tears!”

 

Cyrus chuckled uncomfortably. “That was embarrassing… And everyone saw that…”

 

Amalia scoffed and cupped his cheeks. “Nonsense, darling. You are strong and brave.” She kissed his forehead. Or rather, pulled Cyrus’ head low enough for her to reach to press her lips to his forehead.

 

“Thank you, Amalia…” Cyrus smiled.

 

“How does it feel being married?” Dawn asked, smiling.

 

Cyrus glanced at the ring on his finger, then at Giovanni. “It feels great.”

 

Giovanni smiled and pulled him close. “I agree.”

 

“Enjoy the bliss while it lasts,” Giuseppe grinned, “Before you know it, you’re bickering all the time.”

 

Giuseppe’s wife swatted him gently. “We don’t bicker.”

 

“Oh right, we ‘discuss’,” Giuseppe chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

“I cannot wait for the grandchildren,” Amalia crooned.

 

Giovanni sighed. “I thought Giuseppe had that covered.”

 

“Yeah, _Mamma_ , I have enough kids for both of us. Don’t get greedy now,” Giuseppe grinned, stepping in to his brother’s aid.

 

Amalia flustered. “I am not being greedy!”

 

“She just wants what’s best for us,” Cyrus spoke up.

 

Amalia beamed. “At least _someone_ understands me!” She hugged Cyrus happily. “You chose a good husband, Giovanni~”

 

Cyrus smiled sheepishly. “But we’ve already agreed that having children isn’t really for us.”

 

Amalia’s smile dropped. “Ah, I suppose you know yourselves better, then,” she sighed defeatedly.

 

“I’m glad you understand, dear mother-in-law,” Cyrus smiled.

 

Amalia pouted, but the corner of her mouth was twitching.

 

Professor Oak and Professor Rowan approached them. Oak fixed a cautious smile to his face. “Congratulations, Giovanni,” he said, shaking Giovanni’s hand.

 

“Thank you Samuel,” Giovanni smiled.

 

“I hope this means a new leaf in your life,” Oak continued, throwing a suspicious look at Cyrus, “Although I’ve heard that your husband gained himself quite a name in Sinnoh…”

 

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“After years of silence and you _still_ doubt me?” Giovanni said, pressing a hand on his chest, pretending to be insulted, “You _wound_ me, Samuel.”

 

Oak narrowed his eyes.

 

“Come now, Samuel,” Rowan spoke up, “Cyrus at least has moved on, Cynthia, the previous champion, will vouch for him.”

 

“The current champion will too,” Cyrus said.

 

“It’s not you who I doubt,” Oak muttered to Cyrus, “But I am happy to see you finally settle down, Giovanni.”

 

Giovanni smiled, more genuinely now, and gave a shallow bow. “Thank you, Samuel.”

 

“I could say the same to you, Cyrus,” Rowan said, shaking Cyrus’ hand, “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, professor.”

  
“Dominic! You’re here too?” Professor Sycamore appeared out of nowhere, beaming at Rowan. Rowan blinked in surprise and smiled.

 

“Augustine? The world sure is small,” Rowan chuckled, accepting Sycamore’s hug.

 

Lysandre stepped past them, letting them catch up. “Congratulations, Cyrus,” he smiled and shook his hand, pulling Cyrus into a hug, “I’m very happy for you.”

  
“Thank you,” Cyrus mumbled into his shoulder.

 

Lysandre pulled away and patted his shoulder. “To think the things we went through and still we both ended up happily married,” he said with a smile, eyes shining.

 

“I know,” Cyrus agreed, feeling his eyes sting again, “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Lysandre said with a nod, turning to look at Sycamore who was still chatting with Rowan and Oak, a ring glinting on his finger as well. The pair of the ring was on Lysandre’s finger, of course.

 

Cyrus turned to Giovanni and smiled.

 

Cyrus and Giovanni had a seemingly endless parade of people coming to congratulate them, some of whom Cyrus didn’t even know or recognize. Luckily Giovanni or Amalia explained who those people were, most of them were Giovanni’s family or acquaintances, after all.

 

Among them were Kanto’s gym leaders and Elite Four, along the champions, Red and Blue. The two were accompanied by a blonde girl named Yellow, a brunette girl called Green, a black-haired girl named Kris and a black-haired boy named Gold. The group was followed by a red-haired boy, whom Giovanni seemed to recognize.

 

“Silver.”

 

The boy gave a curt nod. “Father.”

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Giovanni said, shaking Silver’s hand.

 

Silver grunted and his eyes landed on Cyrus. He gave him a long look, calculating him from head to toe.

 

Giovanni saw the look and wrapped his arm around Cyrus. “This is Cyrus. Cyrus, my son, Silver.”

 

“Gathered as much,” Silver said, holding his hand out to Cyrus. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise,” Cyrus said, shaking his hand, “I’ve been looking forwards to meeting you.”

 

Silver looked surprised for a split-second. “Oh.” He hesitated. “I… I hope you make him happy.”

 

Cyrus smiled, glancing at Giovanni. “I’m doing my best.” Cyrus turned back to Silver to see him having a small smile on his lips as well. The smile disappeared quickly, however.

 

The parade of people congratulating them continued, bringing Ariana, Petrel, Proton, Volkner, Flint, Lucas, Barry, Fatima and her brother, Dawn, Cynthia, Looker and Caroline and lots more people Cyrus didn’t know.

 

***

 

A few hours later it was time for the dance. Cyrus and Giovanni stepped to the dancefloor and assumed the stance.

  
“Nervous?” Giovanni asked, grinning.

 

Cyrus smiled and stole a quick kiss. “I haven’t been nervous since I saw you at the end of the aisle.”

 

“That’s good,” Giovanni murmured as the music started and they stepped to the dance. After a while, other people joined the dance as well.

 

Dancing with Giovanni was easy. He was sure in his steps and all Cyrus had to do was to follow his lead.

 

At the end of the dance, they had a chance to sneak away for some peace and quiet. The two exchanged a few breathless kisses and chuckles before settling into a comfortable silence, just holding each other.

 

“I love you,” Cyrus spoke up, breaking the silence.

 

Giovanni’s arms tightened around him. “I love you too.”

 

Cyrus pulled away from the embrace to kiss him. Eventually the kiss broke softly and Cyrus rested his forehead on Giovanni’s. He could not stop smiling.

 

There was movement in the edge of his vision and he turned to look. Two figures were walking towards them. Cyrus frowned, thinking he recognized them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Giovanni asked when Cyrus paled.

 

“My parents are here.”

 

Giovanni blinked and turned around. Cyrus felt the familiar heavy feeling that he had learnt to associate with his parents already settling in his stomach.

 

His parents arrived to them and gave Cyrus a long, calculating look, as if judging him from head to toe.

 

“Cyrus,” Cyrus’ mother said, voice overly sweet. She was a thin, tall woman whose hair was the same as Cyrus’, just a little faded with age. She had a sweet face, but a sharp look in her eyes, like she was scanning everyone for their weak spots at all times.

 

“Mother,” Cyrus replied, straightening his back, “father.”

 

His father nodded curtly, giving a suspicious glance at Giovanni. His eyes moved back to Cyrus and landed on his hair. The man made a disgusted face. “What have you done to your hair, boy? You look like a faggot.”

 

Cyrus flinched, but said nothing. Giovanni bristled. “How dare y-”

 

“Come now, Harold,” Cyrus’ mother spoke up again, voice sweet and face in a false smile, “At least it’s finally combed back.” She looked at Cyrus and her smile faltered a bit. “Although I cannot completely disagree with you. It does make him look… unconventional.”

 

Giovanni gaped and Cyrus kept his face carefully blank. He had gotten used to this. Father would dish out abuse and mother would pretend to defend him with syrupy smiles while insulting him herself.

 

“Cyrus darling, you know he didn’t mean it. He’s just terribly old fashioned, you do remember this, yes? But, darling, we heard you were getting _married_ ,” she said, changing the subject, “And we _never_ got an invitation for your wedding. I wonder why that is?” Her sugary smile got a subtle edge to it, Cyrus knew that all too well. “Surely it had gotten lost in the mail, right, sweetie? After all, who would not invite his _parents_ to his own wedding?” She was still smiling, but her voice was getting childishly sad, but kept the edge that hinted that his parents knew what _really_ happened to their invite.

 

Cyrus said nothing. He had learned a long time ago that the easiest way was to just wait until his parents were done talking to him. If he tried to talk back, it would take longer and the abuse would get worse.

 

“That must be it. Mail is _so_ unreliable these days.” The woman gave a fakedly light laugh. “But, where is your brand new wife? We simply _must_ meet her.” She sighed, pressing her hands to her chest, “Imagine, Harold, our sweet child, finally married.”

 

Harold nodded, not even smiling. "I was afraid he would turn gay."

 

Giovanni scoffed and Cyrus’ parents finally looked at him longer than two seconds.

 

"And who is this?"

 

"This is Giovanni,” Cyrus finally spoke up, “He is my..." Cyrus swallowed nervously, ”he is my husband."

 

The resulting silence would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so terrifying.

 

“Your… husband.” Harold said, face twitching.

 

Cyrus’ mother’s eyes were shining with tears. “What about grandchildren?”

 

“That’s not really your business, is it?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus’ mother gaped. “I am his _mother_!”

 

“You haven’t been my mother in twelve years,” Cyrus said sharply.

 

Three sets of shocked eyes turned to Cyrus.

 

“Cyrus, darling, what are you _saying_ …”

 

“This is one of the myriad of reasons why I didn’t invite you, Cheryl,” Cyrus said, using his mother’s given name, making the woman flinch as if slapped, “But the main reason why we didn’t because I assumed I had been disowned long time ago. But since I apparently haven’t been, I would like to make it official. After today, I don’t want to see or hear of either of you ever again.”

 

Harold’s eyes turned sharp with a familiar glare. “Son, what are you talking about?” he asked in a tone that almost made Cyrus freeze from muscle memory.

 

But Cyrus steeled himself and continued. “You’ve been nothing but unsupportive of me for my whole life! You always pushed me to be something that I am not and abused me when I failed to reach your impossible standards!”

 

“We just wanted the best for you, darling,” Cheryl squeaked.

 

“Did you? Did you really?” Cyrus asked, voice shaking, “If you wanted the best for me, you would have visited me when I was in the mental hospital for _two years_. But you never did. Not once.”

 

His parents were shocked to silence.

 

“Please have some cake,” Cyrus said, sounding calmer now, “But after that, I want you to leave and not contact me again. I’m cutting all ties with you. I am officially disowning you.”

 

Oh, how good it felt to finally say that!

 

When his parents made no move to leave, Giovanni waved a dismissive hand to them. “You heard him. Off you go. I suggest you take up on the cake before we call the security. The cake is very delicious and it would be a shame if you missed the chance to taste it.”

 

Looking offended, Cheryl and Harold finally scampered away, leaving the two alone.

 

When they were out of earshot, Cyrus sighed and his shoulders sagged.

 

“Everything alright?” Giovanni asked, rubbing his arms.

 

“Yeah, just…” Cyrus groaned, “Should have done that ages ago…”

 

“You’re shaking,” Giovanni said gently. Cyrus blinked and lifted a hand to his face, discovering Giovanni was right.

 

Giovanni embraced him gently and kissed his temple. “You were so brave, amore.”

 

Cyrus managed a smile.

 

When the two went back inside, Cynthia hurried to them. “Cyrus, your parents are here,” she whispered.

 

“I know. We talked a bit.”

 

Cynthia paled. “And…?”

 

“I disowned them,” Cyrus said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

Cynthia’s face fell. “Oh no...”

 

Cyrus shook his head and smiled. “It’s better this way.”

 

Cynthia looked sad. “If you say so… I hope they didn’t ruin your wedding.”

 

“They didn’t. It takes a lot more than them to ruin this day.” Cyrus smiled at Giovanni, who smiled too and took his hand.

 

“Just make sure they leave soon,” Giovanni said.

 

***

 

“It’s starting to get late,” Caroline mused over a glass of champagne, “You two should get going.”

 

“I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about,” Amalia smiled, clearly intoxicated, “Or not, if you know what I mean.”

 

“ _Mamma_ , please stop talking,” Giovanni said gently, patting his mother’s hand.

 

“They do have a point though,” Cyrus said, scooting closer to Giovanni, “We should get going soon.”

 

Giovanni smiled at him and pressed their lips together briefly. “Let’s go say goodbye to the guests, then.”

 

They did that, and in 30 minutes they were off to their home for the wedding night. They went inside, called their pokemon back to their pokeballs and fell silent for a moment.

 

Cyrus made the first move, walking to Giovanni slowly and wrapping his arms around his neck. Giovanni smiled and wrapped his around Cyrus’ waist.

 

“Well then, Mister Sakaki,” Giovanni grinned, “how are you feeling?”

 

“I am feeling amazing, my dear husband,” Cyrus smiled, brushing his nose to Giovanni’s. “Shall we retire to the bedroom for the night?”

 

“I thought you would never ask, Mister Sakaki,” Giovanni chuckled and kissed him. Cyrus broke the kiss and started tugging Giovanni towards the bedroom. Giovanni allowed himself to be pulled along, following him easily.

 

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them and Cyrus pressed Giovanni against it, kissing him deeply.

 

“Oh,” Giovanni breathed, starting to unbutton Cyrus’ waistcoat. “Someone is eager…”

 

“We haven’t had a moment of peace in _weeks_ ,” Cyrus grunted, shrugging his jacket and waistcoat off, “Can you imagine what it has been like?”

 

“I can,” Giovanni sighed, caressing Cyrus’ sides over his shirt. “It’s been horrible.”

 

“Intolerable,” Cyrus agreed.

 

Giovanni hummed and pulled Cyrus close to kiss him again. Cyrus started unbuttoning his waistcoat and pulling it off. Gently, Giovanni pushed him towards the bed, unbuttoning Cyrus’ shirt.

 

When Cyrus’ legs hit the edge of the bed, he turned to swap their places and pushed Giovanni onto the bed.

 

“Oh?” Giovanni grinned as Cyrus climbed on top of him.

 

Cyrus straddled his hips and shrugged his unbuttoned shirt off. “Oh, indeed,” he grinned.

 

Giovanni’s hands moved to Cyrus’ hips, thumbs rubbing his hip bones. “What are you planning, Mister Sakaki?”

 

Cyrus bent over, close enough to kiss him, rolling his hips against Giovanni teasingly. “I am planning to ride you until I can’t remember my own name,” he murmured and kissed him.

 

Giovanni groaned. “Oh Arceus… I love it when you are like this.”

 

Cyrus grinned and went on to unbutton Giovanni’s trousers. Soon all of their clothes were discarded and haphazardly thrown to the floor.

 

They took a moment to just look at each other, Giovanni caressing Cyrus’ sides and hips and Cyrus tracing circles on Giovanni’s chest. Giovanni’s hands moved, circling around Cyrus and landing on his ass, squeezing playfully.

 

Cyrus smiled and reached for the lube on the night stand. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asked, waving the bottle at Giovanni.

 

“The answer is always yes,” Giovanni smirked and took the bottle, coating his fingers well. He brought his slick fingers to Cyrus’ hole and gently pushed one in. Cyrus’ eyes closed and lips parted.

 

“More… please…”

 

“Slow down,” Giovanni chuckled, “No need to hurry, we have all night…”

 

Cyrus cracked his eye open and smirked at him. “I was hoping we could do this more than once tonight.”

 

Giovanni’s grin widened. “Oh, did you now?” He added another finger and hooked the digits suddenly, making Cyrus moan quietly.

 

“Y-yes… Don’t tell me you d-didn’t hope so, too.”

 

Giovanni started moving his fingers in a way he knew Cyrus liked it, working him open. “I did,” he said, relenting. “Once harsh and fast to get it out of our systems and to make up for the busy weeks we’ve had. Then again, slower. To make it last.”

 

Cyrus bit his lip as his hips moved to fuck himself on Giovanni’s fingers. “Yes… Exactly… my thoughts.”

 

“Maybe a third time too, if we feel up for it?” Giovanni grinned, hooking his fingers again.

 

Cyrus nodded, starting to pant. “Yes, yes… Giovanni, please…”

 

Giovanni pulled his head down with his free hand to kiss him while pushing third finger into him. Only this time, he kept them still, waiting until Cyrus groaned impatiently and started fucking himself on them again.

 

“You… are so beautiful right now,” Giovanni said, voice soft.

 

“I want you,” Cyrus replied, mind going hazy already.

 

Giovanni grinned, relenting. He got a condom and gave it to Cyrus, motioning him to put it on. Cyrus took it and quickly rolled it on Giovanni. He grabbed the lube and drizzled some on Giovanni, stroking him slowly to spread the lube evenly.

 

Apparently he took too long, because Giovanni made a suffocated, impatient noise and said: “G-get on with it, will you?”

 

Cyrus smirked at him. “I thought we had all night?”

 

Giovanni just grunted and Cyrus spared him, lifting his hips so he could position himself on Giovanni’s cock. He looked down at his husband, who nodded at him.

 

Cyrus took a breath and started sinking down on Giovanni’s cock, moaning quietly. Giovanni grasped his hips gently, letting him move with his own pace. Cyrus settled down on him, pausing to get used to the full feeling inside of him.

 

“Everything okay?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus nodded. “I missed this so much…”

 

Giovanni chuckled and rubbed Cyrus’ hip bones with his thumbs. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

Cyrus smiled too and lifted himself up and pushed back down, sighing quietly. He started moving slowly, picking the pace up quickly. Soon the air was filled with Cyrus’ moans and the sound of skin slapping onto skin.

 

“Cyrus, oh Cyrus, _amore mio_. You look so beautiful like this. I love you so much,” Giovanni panted, wrapping his fingers around Cyrus’ cock.

 

Cyrus smiled and bent down to kiss him, not stopping his moving. “I love you too, my dear husband.” He sat up again and continued moving, feeling himself get closer as he moved and as Giovanni stroked him.

 

“I’m close,” he groaned after a while.

 

Giovanni rolled his hips upwards, into him. “Come,” he urged.

 

Cyrus moaned and brought himself down harshly a few times before he came with a shivering sigh, shooting his load on Giovanni’s chest and stomach.

 

Giovanni grasped Cyrus’ hips and thrusted into him, seeking his own orgasm. Cyrus continued moving, listless and trembling. Soon Giovanni grunted and his hips jerked as he came too.

 

Giovanni laid back with a sigh and Cyrus all but collapsed on top of him. Giovanni made a suffocated sound of protest and Cyrus rolled off of him, feeling Giovanni’s cock slip out of him. Cyrus shuffled to press against Giovanni’s side and Giovanni started carding his hair.

 

Cyrus wiggled his fingers, looking at the shining ring on his left hand. How surreal. If someone had told a twenty-year-old Cyrus that he would be married ten years later, he would have told them to stop being ridiculous.

 

Giovanni laced their fingers and brought Cyrus’ hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss onto the knuckles. Cyrus lifted himself on his elbows to look at Giovanni.

 

He had so much to say to him. So many declarations of love and gratitude. How much he loved him. How happy Giovanni made him. So much that he couldn’t find the words for them.

 

Giovanni caressed Cyrus’ cheek with the back of his fingers, expression soft. Cyrus smiled and kissed him.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t need words for _all_ of the feelings he had. He wouldn’t have to tell them all at once, either. After all, he had plenty of time.

 

Giovanni deepened the kiss and rolled them over, crawling on top of Cyrus. “Ready for round two, Mister Sakaki?”

 

Cyrus chuckled against his lips. “Yes, I am, dear husband.”

 

“Good,” Giovanni grinned and reached for a fresh condom.

 

“One thing, though,” Cyrus said, making Giovanni pause.

 

“What is it?”

 

Cyrus kissed Giovanni’s cheek. “I love you.” Cyrus promised himself that he would tell that to Giovanni every day for the rest of his life.

 

Giovanni’s smile widened. “I love you too.”


End file.
